Ceramic coatings for turbine blades are known, for example, from DE 198 01 424. The ceramic coatings described in that application concern compositions consisting essentially of barium zirconate and/or lanthanum zirconate and/or strontium zirconate.
Furthermore, coatings based on zirconium dioxide or zirconium dioxide partially stabilized by addition of yttrium oxide for turbine blades are known.
A disadvantage of yttrium-stabilized zirconium ceramics is that when they are used as coating for turbine blades operated under heavy oil conditions they can be subject to decomposition phenomena.